elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Archived:The Modern Janissaries
OverView It begins with the questers huddled together for a secret ‘meeting’. They are told that eight of them are to travel down to the land below to spy and then infiltrate a hidden cult who has been kidnapping more and more elementals. Though at first it was one every year that they did not even think each child was connected with the other, it had grown more frequent that even the royals had begun to fear for their own children. They have also begun to suspect other kidnappings in the normal’s world has been done by the same person or group. Whilst they do this, one is to stay up and be the moderator, the link between the elementals and the questers. Upon their journey to Moscow, where the most kidnaps have occurred, they’re attacked by masked people who aren’t elementals but still know how to fight them. They gain some information from them when they defeat the men by a slim chance. They understand that the cult isn’t only just kidnapping the elementals but also mortal children and they were sent to kill them all before they would even reach the city. Upon arriving in Moscow, they began to start the mission with scouting and searching for the cult. OOC: So instead of clogging up the page or giving you a link which would be a pain to use. To get into contact with all of you I'll just be using the blogs which would be somewhat easier to use. I'd suggest you to check it (maybe not every day but you know). Introduction Liam gripped the newspaper in his grip as he stared down at the words as if he believed it would burn a hole through it. Forgetting his own power, he blinked a few times as fires licked the words and it crumbled into ashes. With a sigh, he willed it to burn to dust and he gazed at the remains as the embers showered the pristine floor. Running a hand over his face, he took into account of how exhausted he was and how even the teachers had commented on the dark circles running around his eyes. He had brushed it all off but even he knew he couldn’t run from sleep forever. Perhaps he should probably just skip two classes and crash and upon waking up, this would all be just a hallucination. But what if it wasn’t? It could just be a coincidence. A normal kidnapping by some perverted freak. But the child was an elemental. This was the third one this month. He pushed himself out of the couch and slammed his fist into the wall in hopes that the sharp pain would jolt his mind awake. With a loud groan, he shot the rest of his coffee down his throat and blinked himself awake as he waited for it to take effect. “Hey,” a voice called out and he tilted his head to look and stared at the older man as he walked up to him. “What?” Liam whispered before wiping the back of his hand across his mouth and the man frowned at him. Liam didn’t recognise the man but it seemed that he did. “William Hastings?” “That’s what is on my birth certificate,” he replied after a moment of hesitation and he waved his hand as he turned on his heel. As he followed him, Liam began to suspect that everything this pudgy man did was quite well thought out. Every adjustment of his sleeve, every movement, was like a knight gearing up for battle. Liam doubted the man would last long in one, though. The hallways that they passed began to blend in with one another and he only stopped his working legs when they reached a forgotten room at the bottom of the top floor, shoved behind the overflowing classes. The man pushed it open and tilted his head inside. Scowling, he contemplated his options. He could ask but the expression on the man’s face told Liam that he would not get an inch of an answer. He was curious, though, but the only way to get them was to go into the room. But it might be a trap. With that thought, he smiled at the man and pushed through the doorway and into a crowded room. He glanced around the room, only picking out one familiar face. A man, around his fifties, spread out his hands as he looked at Liam and the door shut behind him. The man smiled and the lights flickered above them, ‘Time for the quest to begin then.’ Characters LH12.jpg|Liam Hastings|link=William Hastings Elle7.jpeg|Elle Francis|link=Eleanor Francis Julian2.png|Julian Argent|link=Julian Argent DianaH.jpg|Diana Hollande|link=Diana Hollande RogerN3.jpg|Roger Norwood|link=Roger Norwood MiquelC.jpg|Miquel Carax|link=Miquel Carax Eliza WB 3.jpg|Eliza Barnes|link=Eliza Barnes Erraline Dange 1.jpg|Erraline Dange|link=Erraline Dange Emily Columbia 4.jpg|Emily Columbia|link=Emily Columbia Caelum Hio 1.jpg|Caelum Hio|link=Caelum Hio The hearing Liam: '''He frowned at this and he blinked twice slowly as he stared at the man before glancing around the room but struggled to catch a glimpse of the others in the far too dim light, 'what? What quest?' '''Elle: She rolled her eyes as she leant her head onto her fist as she allowed her face to enter the view, 'a quest, doofus, you heard of those things before?' She asked with a dry smile. 'Liam: '''He gave her a withering look as he crossed his arms over his chest as he scowled at her, 'I don't want to surprise you but as it happens, I do believe I have.' Dinner OOC: iirc Audrey is inactive rn cuz she went on vacation ig, so maybe we could just skip them? − Category:Quests